Novus Predonicum
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Admiral Owen Paris is conducting the questioning of Annika Hansen aka Seven of Nine. "Miss Hansen, tell me, do you consider yourself 100 % loyal to the Federation?" says Admiral Paris. "I prefer to be called Seven and yes, sir, I am 100 % loyal to the Federation. There's no need for anyone to fear me. I've left my past as a Borg behind me." says Seven.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

**Novus Predonicum**

**Admiral Owen Paris is conducting the questioning of Annika Hansen aka Seven of Nine.**

"Miss Hansen, tell me, do you consider yourself 100 % loyal to the Federation?" says Admiral Paris.

"I prefer to be called Seven and yes, sir, I am 100 % loyal to the Federation. There's no need for anyone to fear me. I've left my past as a Borg behind me." says Seven.

"Can I trust you? I was told by Captain Janeway that you've requested a Starfleet commission as a lieutenant commander, but I cannot grant you that position if I do not think you deserve it." says Admiral Paris.

"During my time on Voyager, I like to think I've proven myself as a loyal member of the crew and a skilled one as well." says Seven.

"Well, young lady. If you get Captain Janeway's recommendation, I'll give you a fair chance." says Admiral Paris.

"Then I shall request such a recommendation from the captain, sir." says Seven.

"Sounds like a clear idea. Kathryn seems to have grand faith in you." says Admiral Paris.

"Yes, she does. Honestly a bit too much sometimes." says Seven.

"I think not too much. She's a smart woman so if she hold trust for you that can't be completely without reason." says Admiral Paris.

2 hours later.

"Captain, will you issue a recommendation for me?" says Seven.

"Sure, without a doubt, Seven. I'll transmit one straight to the admiral on your behalf. You deserve to become an officer." says Captain Janeway.

"There was somethinge else...if I get my commission I'd like to be assigned to Voyager." says Seven.

"About that you've got to speak to Voyager's new captain. I'm leaving this ship to work for Starfleet Intelligence." says Captain Janeway.

"Who's the ship's new commanding officer?" says Seven.

"Do not worry. He is a man you know very well, none other than your own boyfriend Chakotay." says Captain Janeway.

"Chakotay?" says Seven surprised.

"Indeed. The Federation Council decided to forgive him for his crimes as a member of the Maquis, reinstate his Starfleet commission, promote him to captain and give him command of Voyager." says Captain Janeway.

"Nice. They couldn't have found a better man to take over your old job, captain." says Seven.

"True. I support it." says Captain Janeway.

"Good." says Seven.

"Ah...Seven. You saved me a com call." says the Doctor as he enter the room.

"Doctor, is everything okay?" says Seven.

"Yes. I have good news for you. I'm coming from a meeting with Doctor Beverly Crusher and we think there could be a way to remove your last remaining Borg implants and give you your full humanity back, if you wish so." says the Doctor.

"I always assumed I'd have to live out the rest of my life with my Borg implants left in my body." says Seven.

"That's what I used to think as well, but with the combined knowledge of Bog technology that I and Doctor Crusher holds we believe it might be possible to remove your last implants. Of course there is a certain amount of risk involved, but the possibility for great joy is also there. True humanity." says the Doctor.

"No risk can make me refuse an offer of such kind." says Seven.

"Alright. Doctor Crusher and I will give set up a time for you. It will require advanced surgery, yes. I think it can work though and so does Doctor Crusher." says the Doctor.

Almost a month later.

Seven has recieved her Starfleet commission and the rank of lieutenant commander.

She's also 100 % human now and goes by her real name Annika Hansen, since the Doctor and Beverly Crusher were successful in removing all of Annika's last Borg implants.

"Chakotay, I would like to become Voyager's new Chief Science Officer." says Annika as she enter Chakotay's ready room.

"Admiral Davids recommended Lt Commander Clarissa Capulet for the job, but since I do not know her, I'd much rather have you so I grant your request." says Chakotay.

"Thanks." says Annika with a cute smile.

"The upgrades to Voyager will be completed tomorrow morning." says Tuvok as he enter the room.

"Seven...I mean Annika, meet Voyager's new first officer, Commander Tuvok." says Chakotay.

"Congratulations, Tuvok." says Annika.

"Thank you, Miss Hansen." says Tuvok.

"Tuvok, Annika's going to be our science officer." says Chakotay.

"Good, a logical choice, for sure." says Tuvok.

"Yes." says Chakotay.

4 days later, on the bridge of Voyager.

"I hope you're all pleased that we've gotten our first new mission. We'll join the USS Takahashi and the USS Davenburg in guarding the border against the Gamma Quadrant." says Chakotay.

"Enter course." says Tuvok.

"Aye, sir." says Lieutenant Nicole Summers, the helm officer.

"We're clear to depart." says Lt Commander Lucas Edvinsen, the Operations Officer.

"Take us out, nice and safely." says Chakotay.

"Aye, sir." says Nicole.

Voyager exit spacedock.

"Helm standin' by, captain." says Nicole.

"Okay...engage!" says Chakotay.

Voyager jump to warp 5.

"Warp-field's stable, all systems normal." says Lt Commander Michael Ruthford, the chief engineer, over the intercom.

"Perfect. Keep an eye on the core, Mr Ruthford." says Chakotay.

"Aye, sir. Ruthford, out." says Michael.

"Chakotay to Astrometrics." says Chakotay.

"Yes, captain?" says Annika over the intercom.

"Scan for cloaked ships. I don't want any nasty last minute surprises." says Chakotay.

"Aye, sir. Hansen, out." says Annika.

"Tuvok, did you read the message from Admiral Jefferson?" says Chakotay.

"Yes, sir." says Tuvok.

"Good. I hope you support his idea 'cause I do." says Chakotay.

"I do as well." says Tuvok.

"I'm glad you do." says Chakotay.

"Joy is a most cryptic emotion, captain." says Tuvok.

"Perhaps so, Tuvok." says Chakotay.

2 hours later, Chakotay enter Astrometrics.

"Annika, you're beautiful." says Chakotay.

"Thanks, sir." says Annika.

Chakotay gives his girlfriend a kiss.

"I sure enjoy that." says Annika with a sexy smile.

"You've opened up more since they removed your last Borg parts." says Chakotay.

"Awww! Thanks. I guess getting full humanity has helped me to find all my true emotions." says Annika.

"So it very much seems, baby." says Chakotay.

"Yeah and I love it." says Annika.

Annika's real human personality is now free to shine, since all her Borg implants are gone and she no longer act strict and slightly uptight as she did while being Seven of Nine.

Chakotay love that Annika can truly be her real self now.

Suddenly the console in front of Annika signal an incoming message from the Delta Quadrant, a message sent on a Talaxian com-frequency.

Annika tap a few controls and the face of Neelix appear on the screen.

"Oh...Mr Neelix." says Annika.

"Hello. I notice that you look different today, Seven." says Neelix.

"Annika, please. That's my name once more. The Doctor and Doctor Crusher has finally removed all of my Borg implants so I'm now 100 % human." says Annika.

"That's wonderful. I also see you're in Starfleet uniform with the rank of a lieutenant commander. Congratulations, Annika." says Neelix.

"Thanks. Admiral Paris decided to give me my full Starfleet commission based on my record during Voyager's time in the Delta Quadrant." says Annika.

"I see that's not all that's new. Chakotay are you the captain now?" says Neelix.

"Yeah, I am. When they saw that I truly regret my actions as a Maquis, the Federation Council decided to reinstate my Starfleet commission and promote me as well." says Chakotay.

"What happened to Captain Janeway? I hope she's okay." says Neelix.

"She's absolutely okay. She was promoted to admiral and given a transfer to Starfleet Intelligence." says Chakotay.

"I'm sure she's doing a great job wherever she end up. Her experience as an officer will be useful for any position she would take." says Neelix.

"True." says Chakotay.

"How are Dexa and Brax?" says Annika.

"Very good. The three of us are one happy family here." says Neelix.

"Sweet. I wish you all the best." says Annika.

"The same. Have a good day." says Neelix and then end the com-link.

"His life seems to shine." says Chakotay.

"Yeah, but our life's awesome too." says Annika with a cute smile.

"It indeed is, Annika." says Chakotay.

"Yeah, let's go have lunch in private in our quarters." says Annika.

"Sounds very nice." says Chakotay.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
